Las Habitaciones de Hotel Son Más Caras que un Regalo
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: A Sougo le valía tres hectáreas de v*rga el cumpleaños de China. Pero a China no le había valido tres hectáreas de v*rga el suyo. Le había regalado algo. Unas asquerosas tiras de sukonbu. Pero le había regalado. Él no podía ignorar sólo su cumpleaños así como así. Bueno, sí podía. Pero no quería hacerlo. China podría enojarse. [Okikagu] [Happy Birthday, Kagura!]


**Universo:** _Ninguno (escolar, pero no 3-Z)._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **LAS HABITACIONES DE HOTEL SON MÁS CARAS QUE UN REGALO  
**

[Oneshot]

Así estaba la cosa: odiaba a China. Mucho. Con todo su negro y sádico corazón. Se lo hacía saber cada que podía y ella también hacía lo mismo. Ella también lo odiaba. Mucho. Con todo su rojo y chino corazón. Y sí, no la soportaba. Soportaba más a Hijikata. Bueno, no para tanto. A Hijikata lo odiaba más, pero ése no era el punto. Odiaba a China, sí, pero ya casi era tres de noviembre y el tres de noviembre significaba el cumpleaños de aquella desgraciada. No es que lo tuviera marcado en su calendario. Para nada. Y no, no es sarcasmo. Pero había escuchado a las gafas, su hermana gorila y al profesor de la paleta dudosamente humeante discutir sobre qué le regalarían a la aspiradora de comida. Sólo por eso sabía que era el cumpleaños de China. Hasta ahí. Él no andaba averiguando esas memeces. Mucho menos de ella. Porque la odiaba. Mucho.

Bueno, no la odiaba tanto. La odiaba nada más tantito. Con siete octavos de su negro corazón. Que al menos no era con todo. Pero eso no significaba que le importara su cumpleaños. Que la odiaba, aunque sólo fuera tantito.

Muy bien, muy bien. Seamos honestos. No la odiaba con siete octavos de su negro corazón. La odiaba con menos. Como con un tercio. Bien, bien. Eso también fue mentira. Seamos francos. Más. Mucho más. Cavemos en la sinceridad y buena voluntad de Okita Sougo. Porque tiene. No mucha, pero tiene. Cavemos más. Casi tocando el fondo. No, más bien tocando el fondo y más allá. Sougo no odiaba a China. Sólo le caía mal. A veces. No siempre. La minoría. En realidad le caía bien, pero le gustaba fingir que la odiaba porque ella también le decía que lo odiaba muy a menudo. Él no se podía quedar atrás. Pero regresemos. No estábamos aquí reunidos para discutir sobre el afecto de Okita Sougo por Kagura (¿o sí?), sino de lo que había escuchado. Sí, eso de que el tres de noviembre era su cumpleaños. Escorpiana la canija. Le quedaba. Con lo rencorosa y malvada que era. Bueno, tres de noviembre. Cumpleaños de China.

Cumpleaños.

De China.

Feliz cumpleaños, China. Sí, algo así.

A Sougo le valía tres hectáreas de v*rga el cumpleaños de China. Pero a China no le había valido tres hectáreas de v*rga el suyo. Le había regalado algo. Unas asquerosas tiras de sukonbu. Pero le había regalado. Él no podía ignorar sólo su cumpleaños así como así. Bueno, sí podía. Que era un sádico. Pero no quería hacerlo. China podría enojarse. Enojarse de verdad. Con él. No tenía ganas de eso.

Maldita China.

Todo sería más fácil si cumpliera años en fin de semana. O en un día inhábil. Pero no. Tenía que cumplir durante el calendario escolar. Un martes. Un jodido martes. Tenía que verla forzosamente. Claro, podría decir simplemente que olvidó su cumpleaños (O que no le importaba) y regalarle comida de la cafetería, pero justo ese lunes dos le había crecido una repuñetera conciencia.

Maldita.

Su nueva y recién adquirida conciencia le pedía que le comprara un regalo a China. Sukonbu de mierda, tal vez, pero había visto al profesor Ginpachi comprarle sukonbu esa misma tarde. No podía regalarle lo mismo. Bueno, sí, pero la conciencia no lo dejaba.

Puta conciencia.

Tenía que regalarle algo diferente a China. Como nuevos cubrep*nes. Pero no tenía ganas de ir por cubrep*nes a la tienda. Su hermana se avergonzaría de él. Okita no quería avergonzar a Mitsuba. Podía darle otro paraguas. Pero no le convenía. Los madrazos con el paraguas dolían mucho. A China le gustaba mucho pegarle con su paraguas. Ese regalo sería como escribir su propia sentencia de muerte. Podría darle pastel. Y embarrárselo en la cara. Pero tendría que cargarlo. No quería anunciar a toda la escuela que le había comprado un regalo a China porque se acordaba de su cumpleaños. No. Qué asco, joder.

Flores, jamás. Chocolates, prefería comérselos él. Listones para el cabello, descartados. Nunca los usaría. No usaba accesorios. Ni perfume. Y el perfume era muy caro. No iba a comprarle un perfume. No tenía dinero suficiente de cualquier modo. ¿Un llavero para su celular?, olvídenlo. Había roto su celular la semana pasada. ¿Comida? Ya había quedado con su cerebro que comida no. Tal vez un libro para mejorar su vocabulario. Aunque probablemente se lo lanzaría a la cabeza.

Caray, qué difícil. Mejor no le daba nada.

Pero no podía. Mierda. Odiaba a su nueva conciencia.

No había nada que pudiera darle que no lo comprometiera. O que fuera barato. O que quisiera darle.

Nada.

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, había una cosa. Era algo muy especial. No se lo merecía. Le había roto el pulgar de la mano izquierda ese fin de semana. Debería dejarla sin regalo. Pero la conciencia. Y no tenía nada más que entregarle.

Pues bien. Eso sería.

 **[ o O o ]**

 **Martes 3 de noviembre. 12:01 am. Mensajes de whatsapp.**

" _Cumplea_ _ños, China. De regalo acepto que me propongas ser mi novia"._

 _"De nada_ ".

" _Ser_ _ás cabrón, Sádico. ¿Dónde está el 'feliz'?"._

" _Y no quiero ser tu novia. Prefiero deshacerme lentamente en una ba_ _ñera con ácido_ ".

" _Y eso no es un regalo_ ".

" _Cumplir a_ _ños no es feliz para las mujeres. Se arrugan como pasas. Tú ya tienes patas de gallo_ ".

" _Como sea, ma_ _ñana a las ocho para nuestra primera cita. Pero no esperes que te tome de la mano. Me das asco"._

" _Me das más asco tú"._

" _Y no pienso salir tan tarde contigo. Podrías violarme en la oscuridad"._

" _Entonces a las seis. A esa hora todavía hay luz"._

" _Bien. A las seis"._

" _Pero si me violas, te arranco las bolas"._

" _Ya te dije que me das asco. No te voy a violar"._

" _Pero puedes ir voluntariamente conmigo al motel"._

" _Primero muerta"._

" _Y eso sigue sin ser un regalo"._

 **[ o O o ]**

 **Martes 3 de noviembre. 12:34 am. Facebook.**

 _Okita Sougo_ tiene una relación con _Kagura Yato_.

 **[ o O o ]**

 **Martes 3 de noviembre. 5:03 pm. Mensajes de whatsapp.**

" _Kagura, ¿llevo los condones?"._

" _Que te jodan, Sougo"._

" _Entonces sí los llevo"._

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **¿Habrá Okita llevado los condones? ¿Los habrán usado? ¿Cuánto cuesta la habitación de motel? ¿Sería más barata que el perfume que le pensaba comprar? ¿Kagura aceptaría un motel o preferiría un hotel cinco estrellas? Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el seguiente capí… no. No hay siguiente. Esto es un oneshot.**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KAGURA! (Aunque otra vez no te regalé ni madres, pero al menos no volví a matarte :D).**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
